


Batman vs Superman

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Hiddles, Cute, F/M, Tom is a Superman fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't look your choice in onesie for yours and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Batman vs Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921873) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“What on earth is Jason wearing?” Tom asked you as he held his and your son out to you. You smiled at him.

“It’s the onesie that Jensen bought him.” You said casually, folding clothes.

“No.” Tom said.

“No?” You asked, confused.

“Batman is not cool. Superman could totally beat him.” You groaned and Jason just giggled.

“We’re not having this discussion again Tom.” You said, placing Jason’s clean onesies and burping rags in a basket. “Batman and Superman both have their strengths and weaknesses, but I believe that Batman knows all of Superman’s and could easily beat him.” You paused. “Aren’t you supposed to be a Marvel fan anyway Loki?” Tom just huffed and carried Jason upstairs to his nursery. You laughed and finished with the laundry.

Tom and Jason came back downstairs later, Jason having been changed into a Superman onesie. You laughed.

“Did you really just change Jason out of his onesie?” You asked.

“Yes.” Tom responded, flying Jason around and making him giggle.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“But Tom, it’s just a onesie.”

“I won’t have my son believing that Batman is better than Superman.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“I’m right.” You sighed and watched your husband and son. You couldn’t help but smile.

“I bet Robert would tell you that the Hulk could beat both of them.” You said with a laugh. “Or do we need to watch that scene from the Avengers again?”

“Then we’re going to watch as many Superman movies as we can.” Tom shot back. You just laughed. When Tom was passionate about something, he wasn’t going to give it up. That’s why you got to name Jason. Because if Tom had the option, you could only imagine how many combinations of William Shakespeare character he would’ve tried to name the poor kid. You secretly thought of buying all Batman things for Jason as he grew older, just to annoy Tom. But you figured you’d let Uncle Jensen handle that. Because you loved watching those arguments. Next time, you’d remember the popcorn.


End file.
